


Close Quarters

by stellaone



Series: Rendezvous [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaone/pseuds/stellaone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Slaine having fun on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done smut before but Slaine is so lewd I wanted to give it a try.

The subway is being packed to the brim and Slaine just patiently waits for the flood of people to stop and settle. As someone shoves past him, he drops his messenger bag. He worries about it getting lost in the wave of people shoving, kicking and pushing him and each other around. This part never stopped being annoying to him even after years of public transport but it probably isn't supposed to. Once max capacity is finally reached the movements slow down a little, but he got jammed against one of the subway doors. He can see his bag on the floor next to him but can’t reach it from his position. He tries to bend down a little but stops when the person behind him seemingly grunts disapprovingly. Slaine just sighs audibly, straightening back up and hopes it doesn’t get trampled on the way.

Things are the typical monotony for a few minutes until he feels a hand brush against his ass. He just shrugs it off because it's expected in these sort of circumstances. A few seconds later he feels it again. He can’t shift away much but tries to push himself forward a bit, as he thinks it would give the person more room so the accidental touches would stop. This only seems to spur them on as the person behind him starts to rub and grab at his ass forcefully. A molester. Slaine licks his lips. It was a kink of his but he doesn’t like to start playing around with people who were just making an honest mistake. He sticks his ass out more as they grope it and the person pauses for a few moments, before positioning themselves more directly behind him. He feels the man reach around and try to undo his belt buckle. It might be difficult to see from this position so he helps him. His pants drop down his thighs but his oversized sweater covers his exposed areas.

The blonde was already getting a little hard from the thrill and then feels the man start to massage his soft thighs, slowly going up and edging closer to his erection before going down again. As the hands caress his inner thighs, he can feel one move to close around his dick. The man starts to pump it slowly. Slaine moans softly before reaching behind him and palming all over the others' groin until he finds the zipper. He pulls it down gently takes out the stranger’s cock. It’s huge, making Slaine feel even more aroused. He strokes the shaft with firm movements as it was too big for his one hand, thumbing over the tip as he goes. He can feel the cock harden in his palm so he continues, until he can feel precum running down and dripping all over his hand. He starts spreading the precum all over the dick behind him when the person grabs his wrist to stop him and pushes him back into the door. He gasps quietly and smiles. He really does enjoy being controlled like that. The man places his dick between his asscheeks and begins rubbing it between them.

His eyes glaze over at the feeling and he wonders if anyone was watching this or recording it. That happened once before and it _really_ turned him on. He’d really like to have footage from this encounter, at any rate. He's snapped out of his voyeurism fantasy when he feels the man squeeze his dick and start jerking him off rapidly. He frowns. Is the stranger trying to finish quickly and leave? He really hoped he’d get fucked. Slaine is dripping with precum too, so he arches his back as he believes he should be coming to climax soon. The man stops abruptly then, making Slaine whimper and bite his lower lip.

Disappointment turns to anticipation as the man begins grinding his shaft along his sensitive area. As the blonde looks down, he can see the dick moving back and forth between his legs. The precum from his own dick leaks onto the other man’s, making them slide against each other deliciously.

Slaine can see his breath puffing against the cold glass. His reflection is showing him his half lidded eyes looking dark and lustful. His plump lips are getting swollen from how much he’s biting and licking them as the stimulation increases. He wishes he could feel that dick down his throat, but maybe he was about to receive the next best thing. There is drool flowing down the side of his mouth too he realizes, but he isn’t in any mind to care about wiping it away. All he can think about was pleasuring himself and this man.

A strong hand snakes up his sweater and stops around his nipples. They have gotten so hard. The man pulls and twists them, making Slaine grind onto his dick harder and faster. His anus is twitching constantly and Slaine simply can’t wait until this man was inside him. Both of the stranger’s hands were now moving under the sweater and fondling his breasts roughly. His sensitive nipples were pinched and then massaged gently in succession, making his breath hitch each alteration. Slaine wishes the man could bite, suck and lick on them too, but he can settle for this. He begins moaning quietly and rubbing his milky white thighs against the dick between them after a while. The man then stops, and slides his hands down Slaine’s abdomen slowly until they grip his hips hard. Slaine parts his legs shakily as he knows what that means. He can’t stop looking at the slutty expression he sees reflected in the glass.

He feels the tip press against his hole and lets out a breathy sigh. As the man pushes deeper inside, the blonde feels pure bliss. The man continues pushing into his tight ass until he's fully sheathed in him and the feeling of taking all of that in makes Slaine scrape his nails against the door and grit his teeth. His rectum contracts around the man’s cock, fully acquainting itself with it. Slow thrusts begin and Slaine’s tongue lolls out from the bliss. The train is loud with chatter, discussions and arguments but all Slaine can hear right now are the sounds they are making together. The blonde jolts as the man hits his prostate, causing his legs to tremble. The hold on his hips tightens and Slaine can feel nails digging into them, making him groan with pleasure. The dick pounds into him hard, deep and fast, using him as if he were a mere toy, and he loves it.

The thrusts are getting more and more frantic and the cock is becoming even bigger inside him, so Slaine can tell the man will climax soon. His own peak is approaching again too, so the timing is perfect. As the man is about to release, he slams his dick even deeper into him, making the blonde’s entire body stiffen and stand on tiptoes from the sheer pleasure. Slaine pushes back hard onto the dick in the last moment and covers his mouth as he lets out a sensual moan all while the hot semen pours inside him. He cums hard a moment later and moves one hand from his mouth to pull his wooly sweater over his dick so his cum doesn’t fly onto the walls.

His eyes roll back and he just stands, pulling on the sweater as he shudders, feeling the man’s cock still pulsing and releasing into him and he just can’t stop clenching tightly around it, squeezing and encouraging more out. This was way too much. He doesn’t know how to deal with all the cum that would be spilling out once the man pulls out. The thought of simply being left here with cum pouring out of his ass while everyone looks on appalled, disgusted or aroused, excites him. The stranger starts pulling out agonizingly slowly. The blonde’s knees buckle and his eyes widen at the mix of fear and pleasure it gives him. Just as he felt the expected pop as it leaves his swollen red hole, something else got shoved in it’s place. He reached around confusedly to feel what just entered. A dildo was plugged in, keeping the white warmth inside. Slaine gave a sultry smile.

The train stops and he pulls up his pants, buckling them and fixing his clothes, expression relaxed as if nothing happened at all, before landing flat on his ass from the weakness he feels, which pushes the dildo deeper inside him, making him shudder. Feeling the cum move higher in that instance makes him drool a little. He wipes it away hurriedly. Grabbing his bag, he's relieved it hadn’t drifted away or been trampled. The movement alone arouses him again, so he bites back a moan as the subway clears. He spots the man who just fucked him leaving and notes he was a tall man with neat, short, straight and dark blue hair. Slaine hadn’t looked at his face at all, though. The dazed blonde would like to have some more rendezvous with him if possible, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe not exactly faceless(?)


End file.
